bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Comedy Central Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2015
05:08 o/ 05:11 ... (Derp) 05:12 acteevee. (derp2) 05:16 this is the death of me 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 the death of me 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 the death of me 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 oh 05:16 the death of me 05:16 oh 05:16 0h 05:16 oh 05:16 (Derp) 05:18 if this is how it feels when I 05:18 ignore the words you spoke to me 05:18 then is is where I loose myself 05:18 when I keep running away from you 05:19 and this is who I am when 05:19 when I don't know myself anymore 05:19 than this is what I choose when 05:19 it's all left up to me 05:19 05:19 breath your life into me 05:19 Hello, mah peoplez. :P 05:19 I can't fell yuo I'm falling 05:19 falling faster 05:19 ohhi (Derp) 05:20 I got Ant Man on AA. :P 05:20 I was spamming song lyrics waiting for people and here you are! (derp) 05:20 And Shatterstar. :P 05:20 (clap) _ 05:20 :P 05:20 I'm really mad :| 05:20 And I'm a third way there for Cap Brit. :P 05:20 Why so? 05:21 I had 10 gold, then I accidentally clicked the re-spin thing on the daily spin wasting 5 of it (fp) 05:21 I need my gold for the last spec op task (Derp2) 05:22 if I can save up 30 gold I'll be able to get Ant Man (derp) 05:22 I'm researching the ANTenna right now (Derp) 05:22 on the good side, I got White Puppy and Luke Cage (Derp) 05:27 Back :P 05:27 Drat, Vez 05:27 yeah, really (Derp2) 05:27 At least ya got, BP and LC. :P 05:28 yeah (Derp) 05:28 next on my list is Dr. Voodoo. (Derp) 05:29 I need Cap Brit, Wanda, DP, and Cable. :P 05:30 :P 05:30 on my list of guys I want to get anyway. (Derp) 05:30 perfection is far from my mind (Derp) 05:31 after voodoo I'll get Wolverine. (derp) 05:33 yep the last spec op mission is the only one I'll need to auto finish, now all I need is enough Iso to make it through, and 25 more gold (Derp) 05:33 brb (Derp) 05:37 Back. :P 05:39 :O 05:39 People!!! (Derp) 05:39 :P 05:40 back (Derp) 05:41 BRB, gotta get lunch (XP) 05:41 (er) 05:41 :P 05:41 so mal... (Derp) 05:41 hi (derp) 05:42 Hi. (Derp) 05:47 ...I guess I'll spam song lyrics again (Derp) 05:47 Boring. (Derp) 05:48 (derp2) 05:48 dubstep lyrics (Derp4) 05:48 meaning none! (Derp) 05:49 Ntz, ntz, ntz, ntz. (DerP) 05:50 *techno sounds* (Derp) 06:04 \o 06:04 o/ 06:05 o/ 06:05 Thread:7222 (derp) 06:06 Thread:7224 (derp.5) 06:06 Why are you telling VF this? (DerP) 06:07 not VF, you (Derp) 06:07 who cares about vf? (Derp4) 06:07 besides VF anyway (Derp) 06:07 I've already seen those plenty of times. (Derp) 06:07 well. (Derp) 06:08 I didn't know what (derp) 06:22 ... (Derp) 07:18 Nya. (derp) 07:21 what? (Derp) 08:07 o/ 2015 07 25